blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria Kondo
Alexandria Kondo is a misguided soul. Information A and K After losing her parents in the fire, Alexandria fled. She eventually found herself in Yamatsumi. She was taken in from the rain by Mitch, and it was there that Kei first found her. Kei took her in. From there, she was exposed to Athena. Athena and Alexandria had a time where Alexandria dressed up while she got new clothes so she wouldn't have to wear the same outfit the whole time. After Kei learned of what Alexandria actually was, she began to undergo different types of training. Kei would teach her how to fight, and Shigure would be like an actual teacher, teaching on school subjects and how to cook. Alexandria used her cooking skills to try and bring Kei and Shigure together. Alexandria would soon become quick friends with Terra, though she would later be betrayed by her. Alexandria has made it her personal mission to bring Terra back to them. Through her encounters with Terra, Alexandria began to question Kei's obligations. It was thanks to Mai, that she grew to be alright with Kei and feel genuinely safe. Alexandria was kidnapped by Michel in order to force Kei into a final confrontation. Kei successfully retrieved Alexandria and brought her back to his house. While Kei was gone, Alexandria learned how to swim thanks to Yui. When Kei returned, she was brought along to join in the trip with Serenity to Kagutsuchi. Alexandria was temporarily kidnapped by Jiro who had plans of turning her back into a Murakumo. Serenity and Kei retrieved her, and Serenity defeated Jiro. While Kei and others were busy, people like Yui, Aria, and Athena attempted to teach her how to swim. Yui took the group to a swimming park, and showed she was able to handle swimming. After which, Kei suspended Alexandria's training for a time after she had tried to go after her friend Terra. She was then utilized again to separate Yui and Rie. Yui took Alexandria to an amusement park, where the two enjoyed rides after meeting with Bianca, the park manager. When she returned, she learned of Kei's mother's vanishing. She traveled with the group to Kei's parents home, There, she received her weapon from Hitomi. She was given her dual guns, and the official name of the weapon was Cubiculum Potentia: Azaela. She first used these weapons against Saki. Black Azure Revival Saga During the Black Azure Revival Saga, Alexandria was used and manipulated because of hatred against Caliber. Neikan and Tabor kept filling her thoughts full of hatred and put into her mind that Caliber's mother Bullet, was the cause of why her parents had died. Alexandria blindly followed and did what she was asked, including kidnapping Mitsuko at one point as a distraction. Later on, it was revealed that Neikan and Tabor simply wanted her to feel pain and hatred because she was the last Murakumo Unit, Omega. Much to Michio's dismay, he tried to stop this plan from bearing fruit but was unable to do so. Michio, in a move similar to Ragna, made a move to sacrifice his arm in order to save Alexandria. Through channeling the electricity in his arm, he short-circuited Alexandria's protocol and forced Alexandria's personality back to the surface. Michio was quickly removed thanks to Hitomi, his mother, and was taken to Kokonoe alongside Alexandria. Iconoclast Saga Michio and Alexandria are seen traveling together to the city by Kaleena. Alexandria felt like she needed to do good deeds to make herself feel better and help herself be at peace after the events of the Black Azure Revival Saga. Alexandria's personality takes leaps and bounds away from her original personality in the previous saga. Shown to be somewhat of a happy, kind of ditzy, girly girl, and prefers to see people happy. She loves cats and she was shown to not keep track of a conversation as she watched Leon's ears and tail as they moved. Alexandria, however, could still become serious when needed. With the events beginning to transpire, Michio was able to count on Alexandria for back-up. As the series continued, Alexandria befriended Lyre and Soliece. Alexandria continues to rely on her two guns, made by Kokonoe, and continues to fight for her friends. Personality Before the house fire, Alex was a very normal girl. She enjoyed people's company and greatly enjoyed being around her good friend Michio. The two were seen together all the time in their two years together. After the house fire, she became cold and detached. She became spiteful and hated seeing people have what she could no longer have. She became resentful to people who still had everything. At some point along the way, she picked up Phobos and Deimos, who have given her the chance to fight. Because of who she is, she often becomes the center of attention among some men. However, they usually find themselves on the receiving end of her gun's bullets. She does have some standards, however. She will not steal to make a living. She does not bully anyone. In fact, when a little girl was in trouble, she beat up the people that were going to kidnap her. She does not wish to see anyone travel down the same path she has. Themes *'Cold-Hearted' - Alexandria's Theme (Runaway by Cartel) **'No More '- Alexandria's Theme as of BB: Fate Reclamation (No More by Three Days Grace) *'Can't Let Go' - Alexandria vs. Michio (Destiny - Minako Adachi) **'Leave it Behind' - Alexandria vs. Michio (Stay by Mayday Parade) (Current Theme) *'Midnight Strikes '- Omega's Theme Murakumo Form (Broken Dreams) *'Like Old Times' - vs. Kei (Noises by Number One Gun) *'Remember When' - vs. Masami (Voile, the Magic Library from Touhou 4) Other Appearances Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Character Category:A-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character Category:Iconoclast Saga Character